


The Benefits of Rain

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!QuiObi, Gender or Sex Swap, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, QuiObi Kink Week, very soft dom Qui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: So Obi-Wan had a crush and that was fine and she was dealing with it. However, Obi-Wan was unfortunately able to pinpoint the exact moment her crush became more of an...infatuation.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	The Benefits of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For day five of the quiobi kink week, prompt: Nipple Play/Lactation Kink
> 
> I seriously considered doing ABO, but I have a lot of feelings about women rn (◡‿◡✿). It was not supposed to be anything like 10k, but here we are. Anyway, enjoy the filth, its kinky, lets see if I know how to write femslash <3

Obi-Wan had been attracted to her master for a while now, although, it seemed to her like _everyone_ had been attracted to her master for a while now. Or perhaps she only started noticing that when she’d realised how beautiful her master was, because that’s when everyone else’s appreciative looks had begun to annoy her. 

It was pointless anyway, master Qui-Gon Jinn had the pick of the temple - and of most of the people they met on their journeys - she was certainly not going to spare a second glance at her wholly unremarkable padawan. 

So Obi-Wan kept her crush to herself and tried to convince herself that it really was only a crush. It was just, her master was _everything_ , she was smart and wise and deadly in a fight. She was tall and had long chestnut hair that brushed just past her shoulders, and always smelled nice, pulled back slightly at her temples to keep it out of her face. 

Her face Obi-Wan didn’t like to fixate on too much, because when she did, she had a bad habit of staring, and on more than one occasion her master had asked if anything was wrong, she had stared for so long. Her face was perfect, a strong nose and soft lips and the bluest eyes Obi--Wan had ever seen in her entire, well travelled life. 

So Obi-Wan had a crush and that was fine and she was dealing with it. At first. However, Obi-Wan was unfortunately able to pinpoint the moment her crush became more of an...infatuation. 

Ever since she had woken up and realised she was attracted to her master, Obi-Wan had been somewhat aware of her chest. Where in all things Obi-Wan erred on the side of small, her master was the opposite, and her chest was no exception. For years now Obi-Wan had thought about burying her face in that chest; how soft it would be, how nice to kiss. 

But then on a night in the temple like any other, Obi-Wan had shuffled out of her room, unable to sleep and looking to brew some tea to try and help, only to find her master already boiling a pot. It was late, and her master had clearly also rolled out of bed unable to sleep, her hair slightly mussed and her features taking on that soft, fuzzy quality that they did on people who were tired. 

Because her master was just out of bed she was dressed down in a way Obi-Wan couldn’t ever remember seeing her before, meaning that under her dressing gown her master wasn’t wearing her usual bra, and her chest suddenly looked twice the size that it normally did. 

“Padawan, are you alright?” Qui-Gon had said, when Obi-Wan was silent, mouth hanging slightly open and staring where she very much should _not_ have been. She hoped her master would put it down to tiredness, and snapped her eyes up to that softly smiling face. 

“Sorry master, I uh, couldn’t sleep,” Obi-Wan answered, honest at least for the reason why she had come out of her room so late. 

“Ah, me neither. Something about that last mission I can’t seem to shake off, maybe you are having the same problem. I was brewing some tea, but perhaps we could meditate together?” Her master suggested, and Obi-Wan found herself nodding, despite only barely having been listening, but realising easily what she had missed when her master cleared a little space on the sitting room floor. 

She settled opposite her master, knowing that a shared meditation was likely to clear both of their minds enough for them to sleep. Or at least, it would have been, if Obi-Wan had been able to meditate _at all_. It was ridiculous, she knew how to meditate before she had even left the creche, and now, at twenty two years old, she was failing at it again. 

She just couldn’t get the thought out of her head, and five minutes into a supposed meditation, Obi-Wan found herself opening her eyes and looking again. With her master in meditation it was a little safer, and Obi-Wan bit her lip as she looked. The dressing gown hid a lot, not a garment made to be flattering - the jedi didn’t have flattering in mind when they made anything - and the thick material flattened out the contours of her master’s body.

But still it was undeniable that her master’s chest really did seem to be twice the size that Obi-Wan thought it was. She knew her master wore well structured bras so that she didn’t have an issue running or fighting; even Obi-Wan, with her own far smaller breasts made sure she was properly supported, and those sorts of bras did have a somewhat compressing quality to them. But still, she was shocked, preoccupied with the _hows_ of it, including, how the hell had she lived with her master for a decade and never noticed. 

But then Obi-Wan’s thoughts wandered past how, and started wondering other things instead. Such as what they would feel like to touch, how heavy they would be, how soft, what they looked like, did her master have big nipples or small ones, and were they pink or brownish? And then came the thought that would be Obi-Wan’s downfall; what would they be like to suck on?

It made Obi-Wan flush, such a dirty thought about her master, not that she’d never had dirty thoughts about her master before, but it had been a long time since one had wandered across her mind that made arousal pulse in her core and had her shifting where she sat. 

“You still seem unsettled, padawan,” her master said, thankfully before she opened her eyes giving Obi-Wan a moment of time to move her eyes to somewhere more appropriate level. 

“Sorry master, I can’t seem to clear my mind,” Obi-Wan answered, honesty without specificity was the best easy to go, given that she had a master who seemed to have a supernatural sense for when she was lying to her. Her master frowned in response, going so far as to extend a hand across the space between them, and press it against Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

“You do feel a little flushed, perhaps you are slightly under the weather,” her master suggested, looking concerned now and making Obi-Wan feel guilty as she stood from the floor and went into the kitchenette, filling up a glass of water. “Here Obi-Wan, drink this,” she said, handing Obi-wan a blissfully cool glass of water. 

Obi-Wan did as she was told, trying to will the cold water to cool her off a little in more ways than one, and her master looked at her pointedly when she tried to hand back the glass before it was empty, and drained the rest. 

“Thank you master,” Obi-Wan said, climbing to her feet, and for a moment she thought her master was going to follow her into her room and tuck her into bed, and she thought about how nice that would be. But then her traitorous mind also supplied the fantasy of Qui-Gon slipping into bed with her, cuddling Obi-Wan in her much larger arms, and pulling her against that big, soft chest to go to sleep.

But of course, her master didn’t follow her to tuck her in, hadn’t done something like that for Obi-Wan ever, as she had been thirteen before her master had taken her on, and the rocky start to their relationship had made such simple intimacies difficult. 

“If you still feel off in the morning we can visit the healers,” her master said, feeling Obi-Wan’s forehead again, making Obi-Wan flush at the contact, the feel of her master’s hands on her - no matter how innocent the touch - making her wonder what other types of touch would be like from her master, how those hands would feel elsewhere. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious,” Obi-Wan said, completely certain, as it happened, as she had a better idea of why she was flushing. 

“You would say that even if you were sick with Sarcanian Flu,” her master said, voice somewhere between fond and exasperated, but fortunately - unfortunately - letting her hand drop away from Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Get some rest, padawan, sleep is often the best cure.”

“Good night master,” Obi-Wan smiled, her master returning it before retreating to her own quarters. 

She lay in bed, mind swirling with thoughts of her master, and was relieved when she was finally able to sleep, but guilty when she found it only after slipping her fingers inside of herselt and thinking of her master until she came. 

It had been downhill since then. And Obi-Wan had been caught looking at her master’s chest on no less than nine occasions, her master giving her a quizzical look every time. If she got caught much more, she was going to end up _really_ caught, because eventually her master was going to wake up and realise why Obi-Wan was so frequently caught not looking at her face. 

It was on Yaleh that it all came to a head. It was a nice planet, if entirely rural and somewhat primitive. They had been given the dubious task of landing - discreetly - ingratiating themselves with a local tribe for a little while, in order to gain access to a lake that scans were showing had an unusually high midichlorian count - given that the midichlorian count in water was usually zero, the council had decided it warranted investigation. 

The locals were exceptionally friendly and welcoming for any culture, remarkably unsuspicious of two odd looking strangers who wandered into their midst, which made the first step of their plan that much easier. They were given a hut that currently stood empty, but denied access to the lake, parsing the term for ‘sacred place’, and accepting that they would be here for a little while before they were given access, agreeing that any longer than two months and they would attempt to sneak to the lake instead. 

They mucked in on the every day life of the small village, becoming easier and easier as they picked up more of the relatively simple local language. Her master was - of course - gifted with languages, and soon enough she was able to hold basic conversations, and learn a little more from the locals about the lake, telling Obi-Wan that she imagined within the fortnight they would be permitted to visit it. 

However, long before that fortnight was up, a storm rolled into the village, turning the fields into a dangerously muddy bog, that her master ended up wading chest-deep into to save one of the local children’s pet verox. She was drenched, and covered in mud, only her face spared from the muck, but she was, of course, laughing. 

“Master! We need to get you clean,” Obi-Wan fussed, taking off her master’s drenched cloak, the absolute deluge from the skies washing a lot of the mud off. “You can’t go into the hut like this.” Obi-Wan fretted, it was a small, single room space and everything would become filthy if she did. 

“It’s alright padawan, I’m sure this rain will have me clean soon enough, and then I will only need to dry,” her master smiled, turning her face up into the downpour. “I’ve never experienced rain like this.”

“Me neither,” Obi-Wan said, then internally berated herself for such a pointless comment - she went everywhere with her master, obviously if Qui-Gon hadn’t ever experienced rain like this, neither had she. But her master just smiled and took her hand, sending an encouraging wave of calm energy towards her. 

The rain was thick and pouring down, but it felt almost gentle as it hit their skin, a slightly different chemical composition then they were used to, making it light, it was a warm temperature. It was almost like standing under a perfectly heated and pressurised ‘fresher, in the way rain never usually was. 

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan opened her eyes and tilted her head back down, regretting her choice instantly as her eyes caught on her master. She was almost completely clean of the mud now, but the rain had drenched her even more thoroughly than before, and her clothes - not their usual jedi robes anyway, but something more suited to blending in at least somewhat here - were clinging to every contour of her body. Obi-Wan felt her eyes catch on her master’s chest, big even when it was held down by that bra Obi-Wan had grown to hate. 

“Perhaps we should go inside and get dry, padawan,” her master said softly, making Obi-Wan jump as she realised she had been caught staring again. Blushing hard as she nodded and headed towards their hut. 

“Why dont you go in first, take your things off and put on something dry. With both of us in there at once we are bound to soak everything,” she said. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan nodded, ducking into the hut and stripping off in the curtain covered doorway. 

“Pass out your clothes, they’ll create damp if we leave them inside, and it’s not like they can get any wetter.”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan said again, blushing as she stood naked and passed her clothes out the curtain, careful not to reveal herself, before dashing over to her dry clothes and putting some on, warming up immediately. “I’m done master,” she said, only realising after she’d spoke that her master must be planning to do the same thing, and it wasn’t like Obi-Wan could go outside to give her privacy. 

Sure enough, her master stepped into the doorway and immediately began casually pulling off her clothes, Obi-Wan carefully averting her eyes even though she desperately wanted to look. She knew it was an invasion of privacy and kept her eyes trained on the bland wall.

“There, much better,” her master said, and Obi-Wan looked up to see her dry but for her long hair, and dressed, except for her usual bra, which was currently laid out to dry. And apparently she had decided it was unnecessary to wear another at all, as they were only going to be trapped in their hut for the foreseeable future. 

Her master lit a warm fire in the rudimentary hearth that heated up the small hut quickly with a nice warm glow, and they sat together on the bedding that spread over the floor beside it. Qui-Gon’s hair dried slowly, and she seemed half in meditation where she sat, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help herself, and felt her eyes dropping lower than her master’s face. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at my chest lately, padawan,” her master said suddenly, without opening her eyes, and Obi-Wan felt her face heat, embarrassment and shame rising in her as she realised that her master seemed to have finally hit her limit on how much she would put up with for Obi-Wan, and she was about to experience the most embarrassing telling off of her life. Even worse, her master had paused as if she expected a reply from Obi-Wan - but what in the force was there to say to _that_?

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan settled on, her eyes flicking to the floor as her master opened her own and wondering if with a big enough application of the force, she would be able to convince it to open up and swallow her whole. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, padawan,” her master said, even though she clearly did. But then she heard the sounds of rustling fabric, and looked up to find her master taking off her shirt, nothing covering her tits as her bra was still drying. Obi-Wan averted her eyes quickly, feeling more shame as her core pulsed with arousal already, and her master chuckled. “You’ve been a little distracted lately, is this why?”

“I’m really sorry,” Obi-Wan whispered, trying to sit as apologetically as was possible, not understanding when her master just chuckled again.

“Relax Obi-wan, you’re never distracted when the situation requires fast action and whole concentration, and that is what matters.” Obi-Wan peaked upwards to find her master sitting nonchalantly opposite her still in her loose fitting pants, but without a single thread covering her chest.

“Master, what’re - ” 

“Would you like to touch, padawan?” Her master asked, as if it were such an easy thing, as if she could just have something that she had been fantasising about since long before she’d discovered how big her master’s tits really were. 

She wanted to. There was no point denying it, not with how intensely her mind was screaming _yes please,_ her master could probably feel it from their bond. But it was strange, to suddenly be offered something she had been imagining for months. 

The question had made her look up, first to her master’s face, and then travelling down to take a look at what she had been stoically trying not to look at. Her master’s tits were huge, so much bigger than Obi-Wan’s hands, and they looked heavy, but still sat remarkably high up on her chest. 

Her nipples were nicely proportioned to the swell of her breast, about the size of a large coin, and with clearly defined edges to the tan areola. Her nipples were peaking in the cold air, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention to the bud and almost overwhelming her with her desire to suck on them. Embarrassingly, Obi-Wan felt herself throb, slick already gathering in her pussy just from finally getting a look at her master’s tits. 

“I can?” Obi-Wan replied nervously, biting at her lip and edging forward on the crude but comfortable local bedding they’d been afforded for their tent. 

“Yes sweet one,” her master reassured, smiling and laughing when Obi-Wan still hesitated and reaching out a hand. “Here, give me your hand,” her master instructed, and Obi-Wan did as she was told, finding it easier than reaching out on her own.

Her master opened Obi-Wan’s palm, and gently placed it against her breast, encouraging Obi-Wan to feel her, guiding her hand in feeling the weight and knead her fingers into the soft skin, only letting go of Obi-Wan’s hand when she seemed sure Obi-Wan wasn’t going to let go again. As Obi-Wan could. She chewed nervously on her lip as her hand felt around, squeezed her master’s tit a little more, enjoying the give as her master encouraged her.

She fidgeted where she was kneeling, feeling her underwear becoming slick as she all but dripped with excitement over being allowed to touch. She ran her thumb over her master’s nipple without asking if she was allowed to and looked up nervously, not entirely sure what the parameters for whatever it was that was happening between them were. 

“Sorry!” She squeaked, moving her hand back to feeling the heavy weight. 

“It’s alright, I want you to,it feels nice,” her master replied, guiding Obi-Wan’s fingers back to her nipple, encouraging her other hand to take hold of her other tit and do the same, sighing softly when Obi-Wan toyed with the hard buds; she shifted again, trying and failing to find some subtle way to relieve the aroused ache in her pussy. She wanted badly to put her master’s nipple in her mouth, but it felt like too much. “Would you like to take your shirt off as well, sweet padawan?” Her master asked, and Obi-Wan found herself biting at her lip and nodding, squirming as her master’s stipped off her shirt. 

It was warm in the hut, but Obi-Wan still shivered as she was exposed to her master. She always thought she had nice tits, they were round and perky, and small compared to her master but still generous for her slim build, and Obi-Wan preened as he master smiled at her. 

“Lovely,” Qui-Gon said, running a hand up Obi-Wan’s side and coming up to cup her breast, a generous handful in her master’s hand, and Obi-Wan was unable to contain her whine as Qui-Gon squeezed her a little. “Does that feel nice?”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan said, a hitch in her breath and her underwear becoming uncomfortable with how slick it was getting. “Master, can I - ” Obi-Wan started, before her bravery deserted her and she couldn’t finish the sentence, her master smiled indulgently at her, licking one of her thumbs and putting the wet digit to one of Obi-Wan’s nipples, making her moan. 

“Can you what?”

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan said, blushing furiously. 

“Obi-Wan,” her master’s voice held a gentle reprimand. “I promise you you can have anything you want, but only if you’re brave enough to ask.” The promise of getting what she wanted made Obi-Wan’s pussy throb and she managed to find the words. 

“Can I maybe put my mouth on you?” Obi-Wan asked, sounding ridiculously shy considering that she was already touching and massaging her master’s tits. 

“Oh Obi-Wan, of course you can, I want you to play as much as you like, whatever feels good,” her master said, letting go of Obi-Wan’s chest so that she could shift, crawling forward and feeling a little silly - but not silly enough to stop - as she reached out with her mouth. 

She kissed her master’s tit first, just to the side of her nipple, feeling good when her master’s hand fell to her hair and started stroking it, preening when she lapped over the nipple and heard her master’s content sigh. She grew braver after that, using her fingers to toy with the nipple her mouth wasn’t occupied with and teasing the bud of the one she was between her teeth, earning a pleased noise from her master.

She licked at her nipple, the skin soft even as the bud hardened and peaked, it felt nice against Obi-Wan’s tongue and lips, and she laved at it, flicking Qui-Gon’s nipple with her tongue and then pulling at it with her teeth gently. 

Qui-Gon moaned softly, brought her hand up and tangled it in Obi-Wan’s hair, pressing her tighter against her large breast, making Obi-Wan whimper as she was encouraged to latch on and start sucking properly, wrapping her lips around her master’s pebbled nipple and feeling her eyes flutter shut. 

She had meant to keep playing, but Obi-Wan felt a strange contentment wash over her as she started suckling at her master’s tits, her movements becoming rhythmic as she continued. She didn’t want to stop, but her position was awkward, on all fours like this, and her neck began to hurt, and without meaning to, she pulled back and looked up at her master with wide eyes and whined. 

“What’s wrong, sweet one?” Her master asked, cupping her face and pressing a tender kiss - their first kiss - to Obi-Wan’s lips that Obi-Wan pressed into needily, Qui-Gon swallowing her moan with a hum and holding the back of her neck as she continued the kiss for long moments, that left Obi-Wan feeling drunk. “Tell me,” her master prompted, dropping kisses against Obi-Wan’s neck as she waited for her to find words again. 

“Uncomfy. Neck hurts, but I still wanna...” Obi-Wan trailed off, pawing at her master’s chest and making her chuckle and kiss Obi-Wan again, nipping at Obi-Wan’s lips and making Obi-Wan feel warm, loved. 

“Here,” Qui-Gon said, moving Obi-Wan until she was lying on her back in her master’s lap, cradled and back propped up slightly by Qui-Gon’s arm around her. “Better?” She asked, a tease in her voice. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan replied, nodding shyly as a blush rose up in her cheeks from the simple intimacy of the position, and she whimpered as her master lifted her own tit and pressed her nipple back at Obi-Wan’s mouth, which she opened easily, and quickly sunk back into the sensation of suckling at her master. 

She was so much comfier, cradled in his master’s arms and pressed against her soft chest, that Obi-Wan was able to think about more than just how much she was enjoying the sensation of her master’s nipple in her mouth, and she realised with a little whine, how wet she was, how badly arousal was pulsing through her just from this act. A shameful part of her mind wondered what it would be like to _really_ nurse on her master, to be able to drink from her, but pushed the thought away with a flush of embarrassment. 

She squirmed closer and sucked a little more determinedly as her master moved the arm not cradling her, running her hand over Obi-Wan’s soft stomach, before coming a little higher and playing with her tits, her master rubbing and tugging at her nipples in a way that made Obi-Wan let out a string of muffled moans. 

They grew louder, a little more desperate, when Qui-Gon’s fingertips travelled lower, teasing at the waistband of her pants, resting low on her hips, Obi-Wan clamping her thighs together and squeezing, getting a little teasing rush of pleasure.

“Would you like these off?” She teased, letting her fingers dip below Obi-Wan’s pants and making her squirm as Qui-Gon’s fingers troked over more and more sensitive skin, her pussy aching and getting even wetter, her underwear becoming more uncomfortable. 

Obi-Wan nodded, not wanting to let go of her master and wondering if she could feel how hot Obi-Wan’s cheeks were. She lifted her hips, helping her master as she stripped her trousers off, using the force to get them off her ankles without needing to move Obi-Wan, keeping her settled against her. 

“Oh Obi-Wan, such a pretty girl, so neat and tidy” her master cooed, running her hand down and trailing her fingers over Obi-Wan’s mound, which she kept shaved smooth, Obi-Wan preening at the nice words, sucking a little faster.

Her master moved her fingers, trailing over the skin so lightly it felt as though it left a trail of electricity behind, Obi-Wan’s lower half squirming around with her desperation to get her master’s fingers closer to where she wanted them, whining as her master continued to tease. 

“What’s the matter baby girl?” Qui-Gon, asked, her fingers just centimeters away from the soft folds of Obi-Wan’s pussy, teetering on the edge of where Obi-Wan really wanted her master to touch. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan said, voice slightly muffled as he let go of her master’s nipple to speak but barely moved back, resuming her suckling a moment later, hearing the way her master sighed, loving the way she held her a little tighter.

“Please what, padawan?” She replied, and Obi-Wan made a needy, plaintive sound in the back of her throat, which had her master brimming with amusement and affection. “Do you want me to touch your pussy?”

Obi-Wan nodded again, not letting go of her master to speak, but ending up doing so involuntarily a moment later, when her master pressed her fingers lower and rubbed at her hood and clit. Obi-Wan moaned loudly, Qui-Gon’s nipple falling from her mouth as Obi-Wan desperately rocked her hips up against her master’s fingers. 

“Does that feel nice?” Her master asked, a tease in her voice but Obi-Wan nodded frantically anyway. 

“Yes master!” She panted, feeling high on pleasure as her master rubbed her clit in slow, torturous circles. 

“You’re so responsive Obi-Wan, has anyone ever touched you like this before?” She purred, moving her fingers against Obi-Wan a little harder, making Obi-Wan’s breath hitch as pleasure rang out from her core, spreading to the tips of her fingers. 

“N-no master,” she managed to answer, she wanted to latch back on to her master’s tit and Qui-Gon seemed to sense it, helping to guide her nipple back into Obi-Wan’s needy mouth. 

“Such a good girl,” her master cooed, and Obi-Wan felt another throb of pleasure pulse through her, whining into Qui-Gon’s skin when her master’s fingers went further and spread Obi-Wan’s folds, running two fingers through the slick there. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?”

Obi-Wan nodded, even though she didn’t need to with how slick her master’s fingers were getting just from dragging between her folds. Obi-Wan had played with herself before - she’d spent long nights with her fingers buried inside herself thinking about her master - but it felt different with her master. She didn’t know exactly what was going to happen next, and every slow drag her master made over her labia felt more intense, had her pussy throbbing and getting even wetter.

“Do you finger yourself, when you’re all alone in your room Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, voice low as she stroked over Obi-Wan’s folds. Obi-Wan nodded, not letting go and looking up at her master with wide eyes, her master’s smile grew. “What do you think about, when you do, I wonder?”

“You,” Obi-Wan whispered, before hiding her face back in her master’s chest, feeling her laugh more than hearing it. 

“Good,” her master purred, an unexpected possessive note in her voice as she pressed her fingers inside of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan cried out calling her master’s name and trying to rut down into that hand, desperate already for more, feeling greedy. 

“Master please,” she managed, before wrapping her lips back around her master’s swollen nipple and sucking harder. 

“ _Ah_ , baby girl your mouth is so sweet,” Qui-Gon praised, pressing Obi-Wan closer to her body and pushing her fingers deeper. 

She twisted her fingers inside Obi-Wan, pushed them out towards her belly button and Obi-Wan felt her entire body spasm as her master pressed against her g-spot. She whined, tried to call her master’s name but all that came out was a muffled, desperate noise, growing needier and needier as Qui-Gon moved two fingers inside of her, and pressed her thumb against Obi-Wan’s throbbing clit. 

Obscene wet noises were filling up the room as her master began to fuck her on her fingers, her pussy so wet from arousal, drowning out the sweeter ones Obi-Wan was making against her master’s chest. She felt like her body was a single nerve that her master knew exactly how to touch and she couldn’t help the way her legs spread more, the way one of her hands came down and held on to her master’s wrist, trying to get her to move faster. 

“Hmm, greedy, sweet one?” her master teased, and Obi-Wan tried to respond, but it was derailed into an incoherent whine as her master rubbed her clit and her g-spot at the same time, movements becoming rougher as Obi-Wan was driven closer and closer to the edge. The more desperate she became, the more helplessly she suckled at her master’s nipple, feeling proud as she heard her master begin to breathe more heavily as well. She remembered her other hand in her haze of pleasure, and went back to playing with the nipple that wasn’t in her mouth. 

“Oh good girl,” her master praised, fucking her fingers faster and harder inside of Obi-Wan’s heat, Obi-Wan feeling her face flush at the slick sounds her master’s fingers were making. “Would you like to come, baby girl?”

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered, but Qui-Gon knew she meant _yes yes please master yes_ and smiled as she fucked her fingers inside of Obi-Wan and massaged her g-spot as her thumb rubbed relentlessly at her clit. 

Obi-Wan panted around the nipple in her mouth, whining desperately as Qui-Gon’s fingers and thumb went faster and harder, the little thrills of pleasure ringing out of her getting louder and longer, driving Obi-Wan up further each time until she heard herself cry out, knees clamping around her master’s arm as she came on her fingers, hips grinding wildly against her master’s still moving hand as she fucked her through her orgasm. 

“Oh padawan, so beautiful, so beautiful Obi-Wan. You’re so pretty when you come, you feel so good around my fingers,” her master praised, adding to the thrill of sensations running through Obi-Wan as she trembled and shook her way through ever aftershock of pleasure that pulsed out and through every one of her muscles. 

Her master praised her freely as Obi-Wan’s cries reduced to little whimpers, body shaking as her master’s touch grew softer, gently rubbing Obi-Wan’s clit to milk the last of her orgasm out of her, until Obi-Wan was moaning so softly, coming down from her climax. She moaned plaintively as Qui-Gon pulled her fingers from Obi-Wan’s pussy, leaving her feeling empty. 

“Obi-Wan I want you to let go now and move that greedy little mouth of yours to my pussy,” her master purred, holding onto Obi-Wan’s chin and moving her off her tit, pressing her two fingers, wet with Obi-Wan’s juices, into Obi-Wan’s mouth before she could whine at her loss. Obi-Wan sucked on her master’s fingers happily, tasting herself and shivering at how dirty it felt, at the way her master’s pupils were blown. “Can you do that baby girl? Can you make your master come with your sweet mouth?”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan said as the fingers were taken from her mouth, clean now, and she shuffled around, helping her master pull off her pants and underwear and settling between her spread legs. 

She wasn’t shaved like Obi-Wan, a thick but neat thatch of hair over her pussy, and Obi-Wan felt a shiver run through her as Qui-Gon reached down and spread herself for Obi-Wan, revealing her wet pussy and sighing as she rubbed at her hood a few times. 

“You’ve not done this before either, have you Obi-Wan?” She asked, stroking herself idly while Obi-Wan’s eyes greedily tracked the movement, as she shook her head and licked her lips without thought. “Don’t worry little one, just do what feels natural, I’ll help you,” she encouraged, and smiled and praised Obi-Wan when she reached out and ran a finger through her master’s slick.

Obi-Wan popped the wet tip of her finger into her mouth and hummed, deciding that she liked the taste, because it was so distinctly _Qui-Gon_. Her master praised her, asked her if she liked it and Obi-Wan nodded, feeling oddly shy before settling on her front, ducking forward with her face and licking a broad stripe over her master’s outer lips as Qui-Gon let go of herself in favour of cupping Obi-Wan’s head with her hand, and playing with her nipple with the other. 

“Good girl, that felt so nice sweet one,” her master praised, and Obi-Wan shivered, already feeling arousal building between her legs again. 

Bolstered with a little bit of confidence, Obi-Wan licked at her master again and again, collecting her master’s wetness on her tongue and humming happily at the taste before pressing closer, and licking at her master’s hooded clit instead. 

“Oh baby girl that’s good,” her master sighed, letting her head tip back as Obi-Wan lapped at her clit. “Pull the hood back a little, there’s a good girl, _ah_ ,” her master moaned as Obi-Wan did as she was told, using a careful finger to draw her master’s hood back and expose her clit. 

Her master’s firm stomach was tense as Obi-Wan licked at her bare clit, shifting her hips as if she wanted to grind into Obi-Wan’s mouth, a thought that had her blushing and wishing she would. She flicked her tongue experimentally against her master’s clit and made a pleased noise when her master moaned anew, holding Obi-Wan’s hair a little tighter, the tug exciting Obi-Wan again. 

“Suck on it baby girl, just like you were doing so well on my nipples,” her master said, voice breathless and moaning again as Obi-Wan did as she was told. 

She wrapped her lips around her master’s hood and clit and sucked gently at first, but gradually harder as her rhythm grew. Her master’s grip got harder again, and she pushed Obi-Wan’s face closer, her hips moving against Obi-Wan’s lips as she sucked needily at her master’s clit, slick smearing on her chin. Obi-Wan sucked harder on her master’s clit and Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan’s head between her thighs as a wave of pleasure ran through her, before moving Obi-Wan's mouth off of her clit.

“Master?” Obi-Wan asked, looking up at her master a little dazed, she knew her master hadn’t come yet, and she wanted it. 

“Such a good girl,” her master praised, and Obi-Wan felt herself smiling dreamily. “Would you like to put your tongue inside me? Really feel how wet I am?” 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan said breathlessly, whining happily as her master pushed her head back down between her thighs, and she went back to licking over her master’s outer lips, lapping up the slick that was there. 

“Here,” her master said, voice breathy as she spread herself again, Obi-Wan unable to look away, her master dripping with slick. “Push your tongue into me, as deep as you can.”

Obi-Wan did as she was asked again, shuffling closer still and burying her face in her master’s wet heat, licking with more intent, pressing deeper until she found her master’s hole, and pressed her tongue inside her. Her master was soaking, her slick drenching Obi-Wan’s tongue and making her moan at the taste and press in deeper. 

“You’re so good Obi-Wan,” her master sighed, pressing Obi-Wan harder against her pussy, grinding down against her face. “Fuck your tongue in and out of me, _oh yes_ , just like that baby girl, you feel so good.”

Obi-Wan hummed, which made her master shake, and fucked her tongue in and out of her master’s dripping pussy. The hand tight in her hair drove her on, making Obi-Wan whine whenever Qui-Gon’s grip got tighter, her mouth flooded with the taste of her master and whimpering when her master pulled her off again. 

She could feel how wet her face was, covered in her master’s juices and she licked at her lips, her pussy throbbing again and making Obi-Wan grind down into the bedding desperately, her master letting out a breathy chuckle as she watched Obi-Wan chase those little waves of pleasure. 

“Are you wet again baby girl?” Qui-Gon purred, breathless herself, and Obi-Wan nodded. “Such a good girl for me, so sweet. I want you to make me come, and then I’ll look after your wet little pussy,” she said, and Obi-Wan nodded frantically. “Give me your fingers, sweet one, press them inside me” her master instructed.

Obi-Wan did as she was told again, getting her index and middle fingers slick with her master’s juices as she pushed them inside her master’s pussy, watching them disappear as her master sighed. Qui-Gon was wet and open around her, taking Obi-Wan’s fingers easily as she started to work them in and out of her master, biting her lip and wondering if she could put her mouth on her again. 

“So good baby girl. I want you to curl your fingers and stroke them towards my navel, _ah_ , oh yes right there baby, right there,” her master moaned as Obi-Wan found her g-spot and brushed against it with her fingers. “Now, I want you to rub your fingers against that spot, and I want your sweet little mouth to suck on my clit, you do it so well. Can you do that baby girl?” 

Obi-Wan nodded quickly, starting to rub her fingers against that sensitive spot inside her master, finding what made her moan and grip Obi-Wan’s hair the hardest before dropping her mouth back onto Qui-Gon’s clit, wrapping her lips back around the hood as well and sucking hard. 

She tried to move her fingers and mouth in time with each other, but was too excited herself to manage much coordination. She knew her master was enjoying herself though, panting and holding Obi-Wan’s hair tight to grind against her face, moaning out praise and _yeses_ freely, Obi-Wan feeling her pussy get slicker every time her master called her a good girl and rode her face and fingers a little harder. 

“Oh, oh yes baby girl, I’m going to come, you’re going to make me come, good girl, good girl,” her master panted voice deteriorating into breathless moans before her thighs tightened around Obi-Wan’s ears and she came with a loud moan, squirting on Obi-Wan’s fingers and watching her neck as she shuddered through her orgasm, Obi-Wan sucking her more gently and leaving her fingers inside until her master had stopped shaking intermittently with aftershocks. 

When she was done, Obi-Wan lapped at her a couple more times before sitting back, her master’s hand having briefly fallen from her hair as she panted. Curiously, Obi-Wan wiped at at the slick on her neck that her master had squirted when she came, popping them into her mouth and moaning at the taste, blushing when she noticed her master watching her, but somehow finding the confidence - or simply the desperation - to slip the hand that was covered in her master’s slick between her legs and press them into her own pussy, whining as she did. 

“Oh sweet one,” her master sighed at her desperation, face settling into something fond as she sat up against the wall. “Come here, I know what you want baby girl,” she said, gathering Obi-Wan back to her chest, letting Obi-Wan take her nipple into her mouth again and replacing Obi-Wan’s fingers with her own. 

Obi-Wan’s second orgasm hit her quickly, leaving her moaning and lax in her master’s arms. 

“Good girl,” her master praised, rubbing her nose against Obi-Wan’s and dropping little kisses to Obi-Wan’s slack mouth, which eventually she found the energy to return. 

Qui-Gon cleaned them both up, making Obi-Wan blush when she realised how shiny her face was with her master’s slick, feeling arousal beginning to stir again when her master murmured about looking forward to tasting Obi-Wan in return. Obi-Wan went to sleep cradled in her master’s arms and feeling more whole than she ever had before. 

Their relationship shifted after that in many ways, and in many others it stayed exactly the same. They still went on missions, Qui-Gon still trained her in preparation for her trials and a life as a jedi, they still meditated together and saw to their duties first before everything. But when they were alone, and safe, and had little to worry about, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fell into each other. 

Obi-Wan was desperate for her master, for the affection and love that now poured off her in easy waves, for the cuddles and kisses Obi-Wan discovered she could have whenever she liked - at least, whenever it was appropriate. And she was desperate for her master’s body, getting aroused when her master fought, when she performed katas and ran training drills, and climbing into her lap when they were alone, begging for attention. Qui-Gon always gave it to her, holding her in her arms and calling her baby girl and driving her out of her mind with want. 

Her master was perceptive - not that Obi-Wan was subtle - and she knew how preoccupied with her chest Obi-Wan was, how much Obi-Wan enjoyed suckling on her, what she wanted to do first and foremost whenever she and her master were alone. She was always expecting her master to grow annoyed with her fascination with her big tits, but she never did. Instead Qui-Gon stopped wearing that restrictive bra so much in their quarters and welcomed Obi-Wan in her lap, suckling at her whenever she wanted, cooing at her and calling her sweet one and baby girl while Obi-Wan shamefully thought about what it would really be like to nurse on her master, until Qui-Gon took into the bedroom and found new ways to drive Obi-Wan out of her mind. 

“What’s that?” Obi-Wan asked one day, peering curiously at the small tub on the table. 

“Something I wanted to talk to you about, actually, come here Obi-Wan,” her master said, Obi-Wan going easily and sitting in her master’s lap even though she knew Qui-Gon had meant for her to take the chair beside her. “Imp,” she said affectionately, and Obi-Wan giggled and got comfortable. “Now, if this is something you’re not interested in, you only need to say. I bought this because I thought you might like it, nothing more, okay?”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan replied, curiosity piquing, running her fingers over her master’s clothed chest absently. 

“It's a hormone cream which can, when rubbed into my breasts, cause me to lactate for a few days,” her master said, it was unexpected, not something they had discussed, just something that had existed in the shameful corners of Obi-Wan’s mind. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, surprise and shame for her own desires stilling her, even as she felt arousal pulse through her. 

“Is that something you would like?” Her master asked softly, and Obi-Wan nodded, shame burning her cheeks even as her master drew her into a deep kiss. “There is no need to be ashamed of what you want, sweet one. We are due a few peaceful days at the temple, if you would like to try it now,” she said, and Obi-Wan nodded again. “Use your words, baby girl.”

“Yes please,” Obi-Wan said quietly, fidgeting just enough to help her master take off her shirt and the bra Obi-Wan was seriously thinking about burning. 

“Good girl,” her master praised, making Obi-Wan squirm on her lap and only narrowly stopping herself from trying to tug her master’s hand into her pants.

Her master unscrewed the tub and got some of the cream on her fingers and rubbed it into her breasts as Obi-Wan watched mesmerised, happy when her master encouraged her to get some on her own fingers, and help her master rub the cream in. 

“How long does it take?” Obi-Wan asked, realising how impatient she sounded when her master chuckled and swatted her bottom playfully. 

“Not until the morning, it needs time to stimulate my ability to produce milk,” her master replied and Obi-Wan didn’t bother to contain her whine, knowing how it amused her master.

She was distracted from her impatience, when her master carried her to bed and drove Obi-Wan to orgasm twice with her mouth, and a third time as Obi-Wan played with herself while he master straddled her face, riding her wet pussy into Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Despite being so sated, and temporarily distracted, Obi-Wan didn’t sleep well, too wound up with anticipation about what the morning might bring, and the minutes on the clock seemed to tick by more slowly than usual, even though she knew that couldn’t be true. Her master’s tits were so big it was difficult to tell, but as the morning began to approach, Obi-Wan thought they looked a little more swollen and firmer than usual. She couldn’t help herself, and reached out to touch them, running her hand between her master’s tits, getting excited at how full they felt and rubbing a finger at her master’s nipples. 

“Did you sleep at all?” Her master asked, voice thick with sleep,one eye opened and amusement all over her face as Obi-Wan flushed. 

“Not really,” Obi-Wan mumbled, but her master was awake now. “Can I…?

“So greedy, indulging you so much is going to get me in trouble one day,” Qui-Gon smiled, shifting around in their bed to sit up against the headboard. “Come sit in my lap, I want to kiss you first,” her master said, and Obi-Wan went easily, straddling her master’s thighs and having to sit up straight to reach her for kisses. 

Her master kissed her so well, and always chastely at first. Pressing short, sweet kisses against Obi-Wan’s lips that always felt like the first cool drops of rain after a long summer; they both calmed her down and made her feel soft, and excited her and made her throb with arousal for what would come next. Her master never rushed this part, nuzzled Obi-Wan with her nose between kisses, pressed some to Obi-Wan’s nose instead of her lips, and waited until she was feeling soft and fuzzy around the edges before continuing. 

And when she did push further, it was so gradual that Obi-Wan didn’t even notice when the kisses stopped being a chaste brush of their lips, suddenly realising that her master’s tongue was inside her mouth, licking into her and making her moan. She clung to her master, sinking into her embrace as Qui-Gon started nipping at her lips, losing herself in the taste and love of her master until Qui-Gon returned to a few brief, chaste kisses, and nuzzled her nose against Obi-Wan’s again. 

“Now, do you want to try my milk baby girl?” Her master said, kissing Obi-Wan’s nose. 

“Please master,” Obi-Wan said, squirming in Qui-Gon’s lap, feeling warm as her master careded her fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“I hope you're hungry, I feel very full,” her master teased, holding one of her own tits and making Obi-Wan tingle with a sweet kind of arousal. 

Her master helped her to move and settle in her arms, cradled so that Qui-Gon could easily guide her nipple into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Nothing came at first, and Obi-Wan made a disappointed sound, being hushed and told to be patient by Qui-Gon as she massaged her breast and stimulated the milk.

“Come on baby girl, suck a little harder,” her master coaxed, and Obi-Wan did so greedily, moaning happily as the sweet taste of her master’s milk hit her tongue in a little spurt. “There, good girl, did you like it?” Her master asked, and Obi-Wan nodded without letting go, sucking hard again and getting another squirt of milk. “Good, it feels nice for me too,” her master hummed. 

Obi-Wan sucked hard a few more times as Qui-Gon continued to massage her beast to help, and Obi-Wan felt herself growing wetter with every pull from her master; simultaneously becoming more aroused and less desperate the more she drank. After a little while, her master’s milk started coming more easily, and Obi-Wan didn’t have to suck as hard to get what she wanted, settling against her master and suckling in rhythmic little pulls. 

She felt so warm, so comfortable and loved that she knew it was only the steady arousal between her legs that stopped her from falling asleep while she nursed on Qui-Gon, feeling awash with an incredible kind of calm serenity. Her master tasted sweet and her milk was warm as it filled up Obi-Wan’s mouth, drinking every pull down greedily. 

Qui-Gon was rubbing her soft tummy with the hand that wasn’t cradling her, making Obi-Wan squirm closer, a warm feeling spreading out in her core, arousal mixed with an impossible kind of contentment. 

“Such a good girl,” her master cooed, holding her close and letting Obi-Wan suck on her newly milky tits - something she’d done just for Obi-Wan. 

Time became a little untethered, and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how long she’d been nursing before her master gently tugged her nipple from Obi-Wan’s mouth as the milk began to grow thinner, soothing her when she whined. 

“Hush sweet one, it's time for you to change side, I’ve started leaking waiting for your greedy mouth,” her master murmured, helping Obi-Wan to move, rearranging her pliant body easily, smiling as Obi-Wan started licking up the milk that was dripping down over the swell of her breast. 

Obi-Wan latched back on when she’d cleaned up her master’s skin, her nipple slowly leaking milk already, and Obi-Wan getting a desperate spurt when she sucked a little, realising they had perhaps used a little too much of the cream to make her master so full, but unable to be upset about that as she got sweet mouthful after sweet mouthful. 

Feeling uncomfortably full, her master took hold of her own breast, and squeezed herself firmly, Obi-Wan moaning needily as a long spray of milk filled up her mouth, drinking it down happily. Her master worked herself a few more times, squeezing herself as Obi-Wan sucked and giving Obi-Wan big mouthfuls of her milk, until she had found some relief. Her hand then returned to Obi-Wan’s stomach, petting at her skin as if to check she wasn’t getting too full, but was too far gone to notice.

With her master’s hand on to sensitive stomach, so wrapped up in her as she nursed, time seemed to come unstuck again, as her master patiently waited for her to finish, murmuring praises easily for Obi-Wan to get lost in, and Obi-Wan only noticed the way the circles her master was rubbing in her tummy were travelling lower, when her master’s palm brushed against the outer lips of her pussy. 

Obi-Wan whined, opening her eyes and sucking on her nipple more insistently, getting more milk as her master smiled and repeated the teasing touch. 

“Do you like that, baby girl?” Her master asked, stroking her fingers gently over Obi-Wan’s pussy as her legs fell open for her master. 

“Y-yes master,” Obi-Wan said, pulling away just long enough to speak before latching back on, she was getting less in every mouthful and knew her master would be empty soon, even though she felt like she could have laid there all day. 

“Would you like me to play with your wet little pussy with my fingers and make you come now, or wait until you’re hungry little mouth is done and make you come on my tongue?” Her master asked, voice a sensual purr as she ran a single finger back and forth gently over Obi-Wan’s hooded clit. Obi-Wan sucked more while she thought, her master’s tease making her feel too desperate to wait for her mouth. 

“Now please,” Obi-Wan asked, letting go again only long enough to speak quietly. 

“Such a polite, sweet girl,” her master praised, smiling at Obi-Wan as she latched back on to her nipple and sucked harder to get the dwindling milk. 

Her master’s touch stayed gentle at first, teasing at Obi-Wan’s sensitive clit, making her moan and shake in shocks of almost hurting too intense pleasure when she pulled back her hood and rubbed her finger directly at Obi-Wan’s clit. 

“M’ster,” Obi-Wan whined, muffled as she’d barely released her master’s tit this time, and Qui-Gon chuckled, letting Obi-Wan’s hood drop back so she could rub her harder without overstimulating Obi-Wan while she ran two of her fingers teasingly inside Obi-Wan’s folds.

“Oh baby girl, you’re so wet, you’re ready to come already aren’t you? Just from sucking on my tits,” her master said, Obi-Wan feeling embarrassed that her master was right, she could feel it every time her master rubbed at her clit how close she was already, her pussy throbbing with need. 

She didn’t answer, her master could not doubt feel the heat on her cheeks as she wiggled closer and sucked harder, whining as she got less and less milk each time, but distracted as her master dipped two fingers inside her dripping pussy and kept rubbing her clit with her thumb. 

Her master praised her as she pressed her fingers a little deeper, slowly fucking them in and out of Obi-Wan’s wet pussy, most of her attention still on Obi-Wan’s clit, Obi-Wan rocking against her master’s hand as much as she could without letting go of her nipple. She drove Obi-Wan to orgasm quickly and steadily with increasingly hard and fast movements of her hand, Obi-Wan struggling to still suckle as gasps were dragged out of her by her master’s ministrations, managing to get one last dribble of milk as she came with a gasp, pulsing out slick onto her master’s fingers through her climax. 

Her master worked her through it, moving her fingers inside Obi-Wan’s pussy more slowly and letting Obi-Wan grind her clit against the heel of her hand as the waves of her orgasm washed through her, until she settled again, making a soft noise as she continued to suckle on her master’s nipple, despite not getting any more milk. 

“Baby girl, time to let go,” her master said, chuckling when Obi-Wan made a reluctant, small sound as her master gently tugged her off her nipple, red and sensitive from use. 

Her master repositioned them again, getting Obi-Wan to tuck into her side instead of lying across her lap, holding Obi-Wan close and drawing her into long kisses as she spread her legs and started running her fingers over her own pussy. 

“I wanna,” Obi-Wan mumbled into the kiss, reaching into her master’s lap and running her fingers through the hair there before moving her hand down and rubbing at her master’s clit. 

“Good girl,” her master praised with a sigh, moving her own hand away and letting Obi-Wan play with her pussy. Obi-Wan toyed with her clit for a little while as her master kissed her, before dropping her fingers lower and running them through her master’s labia, finding it extremely slick. 

“You’re so wet master,” Obi-Wan said, her master chuckling and taking her hand, encouraging her to press three fingers inside her master, making Qui-Gon moan loudly. 

“Of course I am, you were so sweet suckling on my nipples, you took all my milk so well, I enjoyed watching you,” her master praised, voice breathless as Obi-Wan worked her fingers inside of Qui-Gon’s wet heat, getting a little thrill at knowing her master had enjoyed too. “You were so hungry for it, weren’t you, and your mouth felt so good on my tits baby girl,” she said between kisses, voice breathless and making Obi-Wan purr into the kisses.

She knew her master’s body well by now and curled her fingers just so to find her master’s pleasure spot. She knew when she found it as Qui-Gon broke their kisses to moan loudly, throwing her head back and rocking her hips down on Obi-Wan’s fingers. Obi-Wan smiled, and dropped her lips down to her master’s chest, pressing open mouthed kisses to the soft, plump skin as she started to rub Qui-Gon’s clit a little harder, pushing back the hood, knowing her master liked the more intense sensation.

“ _Ah_ , yes, good girl,” her master praised, voice becoming ragged and grinding down on Obi-Wan’s hand more firmly, gripping Obi-Wan’s hair tightly when Obi-Wan started lazily lapping at her nipples, sensitive and swollen from Obi-Wan’s use. “Hard, harder baby, yes good girl, so sweet, ah, _ah_ ,” her master moaned as Obi-Wan did as she was told, fucking her three fingers into her master’s g-spot and massaging her clit more forcefully as she lapped at her nipples. 

She felt her master clench and let out a shout of Obi-Wan’s name, legs squeezing together around Obi-Wan’s arm as she came hard on Obi-Wan’s fingers, gushing slick and gripping Obi-Wan’s wrist hard, guiding her as she wrung every last tremor of the orgasm out of her master. Qui-Gon panted, releasing Obi-Wan’s wrist as Obi-Wan carefully pulled her fingers out from her master’s heat, giving her clit one last little rub and licking her nipple one more time before she kissed a trail back up to her master’s mouth. 

“Sweet girl,” Qui-Gon sighed, gathering Obi-Wan back into her lap, straddling her master to receive sated kisses again. 

It was the reverse of the kisses that lead up to sex between them, these ones going from deep and sensual and gradually fading to chaste little pecks and nose nuzzles, until Obi-Wan felt like she was falling back to sleep in her master’s arms, under that affection and softness. 

“Sleepy,” Obi-Wan mumbled as she tucked her head into Qui-Gon’s neck, and kissed her languidly there instead. 

“Hmm,” Qui-Gon chuckled, wrapping Obi-Wan up in her arms and holding her close. “That’s because you’re a bit full, isn’t it sweet one?” 

“A bit,” Obi-Wan agreed, nuzzling into Qui-Gon’s space and letting her eyes slip closed as she idly played with her master’s long hair. 

“Well, unfortunately no matter how much we might like to, we cannot stay in bed all day baby girl,” her master said, and Obi-Wan held on a little tighter. 

“Just a bit longer?”

“I would say yes, but I know how slow you are in the mornings, and you won’t thank me when we’re late for that briefing with the council,” Qui-Gon said, and she was right, her master might not be bother about the council and schedules, but Obi-Wan always felt anxious when she was tardy to see them, as if they would hold it against her indefinitely - or worse, would hold it against her master, who already seemed to have enough problems with the council, without making it worse (not that Qui-Gon seemed to care).

But despite knowing this, it was hard for the reality of it to penetrate how happy she was right here in her master’s arms, her back being stroked gently and her face tucked into Qui-Gon’s neck. 

“Five more minutes,” Obi-Wan whined and she felt her master chuckle and found herself being lifted up in her master’s arms as Qui-Gon got out of bed still holding her. 

“Is this an acceptable compromise?” Qui-Gon asked, clearly amused by Obi-Wan’s antics. 

“Hmm, okay,” Obi-Wan agreed, her master laughing and drawing her into another string of kisses as she carried Obi-Wan into the ‘fresher. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it tbh (｡♥‿♥｡)


End file.
